The Brink
by Vangaurdian
Summary: Jackson Franklin (Vangaurd) is an Ex ODST. After he is banned from the UNSC marine core, Jackson's family is killed by the people he used to work with. This is Jackson's story as he vows to repay the debts the the UNSC owe him. He will have vengeance for what they've done, even if it means pushing himself to the brink. "Once a man is broken, he can never be fixed"
1. Prologue

~**Authors Note**

Hello, this is my first story on . I've made multiple fan fictions, but this is my first one here. I have a weird way of updating my stories, I tend to upload many chapters at a time, instead of just one. Now I would just like to say that this story is **Rated T for Violence and Language. **There will be a lot of cursing in this story (A lot of F-bombs and people yelling Shit, I will never post offensive words such as Sluts, Whore or the N-word. The majority of cursing will be things like Bastard, and Fuck and Shit.) There will also be some graphic parts (Not anything sexual you dirty dogs :l) I'll warn you about when their is a graphic portion of the chapter in the Authors Note and right at the start of that paragraph. Anyway, read on!

Disclaimer for the Story - I do not own Halo or the merchandise along with it. The rights of Halo are of Microsoft and 343 industries. Don't sue me, I'm poor.

I woke up the sound of humming. It was a light hum, very soft, very low. It almost sounded peaceful, welcoming. I turned my head a bit to see a bright glowing ball on Richard's Visor, it looked like a bright small sun. It was extremely bright and I tried to look away, to look away from the sun but I couldn't. I was fixated on the sun and on Richard as he tried to pry it off. I felt the humming grow louder, and then it got high pitched. Suddenly there was an extremely bright flash, and I was forced to look away. When I looked back Richard's head was no longer attached to its body but instead was splattered across the wall of the fox hole. Richard was dead, I knew he was. The humming intensified.

I was pushed back from the explosion that resulted from the small sun. As I slowly stood up, the sound of humming still in my ears I looked down at Richard's dead and headless body. I stood there, for a long period of time just standing in my fox hole. Staring at Richard, staring at his dead body. I couldn't hear anything going on around me, the humming was drowning out the noise. I stood there for a long time, until eventually a marine ran into the foxhole and tried to tell me something. I couldn't hear him, the humming was too loud, too powerful. I looked at the marine, he looked back at me, confused. He said something again but the humming was too powerful, too painful.

I felt tired.

I felt beaten.

I felt broken...

**Richard had been my brother. **


	2. Sand Man

I looked out the window to see the darkness and blankness of space. I was aboard the Hyclon class cruser, Divine Dignity. I had been called to the Admiral quarters, most likely for 'misorderly conduct'. I wasn't really afraid that I would get discharged from the UNSC or anything serious. The only thing that worried me was the armed guards they assigned to escort me to the Admirals Quarters. There where only 2 of them, both of them simple marines, one a corporal and the other a private. The corporal seemed to walk at attention, his back straight his head held high. The private not as much, he was looking at everything that walked by us, his MA5B not on it's safety like an idiot. I walked forward towards the Admiral quarters. It had been about a year since my Brother Richard had died, a year of me torturing my self about what happen. A year of me making the covie bastards who killed him pay for it. A year of me going on the brink of insanity. Recently I've been throwing my life around, well according to my commanding officers anyway. I had taken on an Elite with only a combat knife and nearly killed my self in the process, but the real reason why I'm being called to the Admiral quarters isn't because of that. It's because I tried to kill my squad captain. The bastard had it going for him, I knew he purposely ordered the squad on a suicide mission, a mission that killed 4 men out of the 6 man squad. Those 4 men didn't deserve to die, for fucks sake I was the god father of one of their kids. He had a fucking kid, one of the guys that got killed. His name was Joel, he came from Earth, some place called Texas. He had 2 kids, a girl and a boy, twins. They where both 6, and he loved those kids, he said the only reason why he's fighting is because of his kids. Now his kids don't have a father, and the bastard squad captain we have? He got a promotion for that mission, and he was so happy we offered to buy the surviving members of the squad drinks. Drinks for fuck sake. I felt so sick I wanted to kill him, and I almost did. The only thing that stopped me was Gomez. This overweight bastard who was also from earth. He had some kind of Hispanic decent and if it wasn't for him being so fucking fat I would had shanked him right then and there, but I couldn't. Eventually the squad captain, the bastards name was Shev, was able to call more of his fuck buddies and they restrained me. I got sent into the medical bay for a week after it and now the captain wants to see me, because I was not considered a threat and liability to the UNSC. I felt like a criminal, a caged animal. Punished for killing someone I was suppose to kill, some one who was a threat to justice.

But in reality, the UNSC didn't know justice.

Eventually we arrived at the admirals quarters. I was let in and the Admiral asked me to take a seat, and I did.

"Do you know why I called you here, Jackson." The Admiral asked.

"I don't know Admiral. Maybe you wanted to have lunch and talk about my life and shit. " I said sarcastically.

"No, I'm afraid not Jackson. " The Admiral replied. "I'm here to talk to you about your recent actions within the UNSC. Your assault on an officer along with many other accounts of you endangering yourself and those around you." The Admiral continued. " Jackson Ross Franklin, I hereby denote you as an inactive member of the UNSC military core. You may gather up your belongings, and board the next Pelican available. You are hereby relieved." The Admiral ended, then he looked into my face. Looking for any emotions within my face. I looked back at him, and then stood up.

"Admiral, Sir my squad captain had purposely sent us on a suicide mission. 4 people in my squad died sir. 4." I replied, my eyes fixated on him

"So?" The Admiral replied, he began to shuffle his papers around.

"What do you mean so?" I began "These men didn't deserve to die, they had children and family for fucks sake" I said

"They're cannon fodder, replaceable." The Admiral said. I gazed at him, my blood pressure rising as I began to get upset.

"Cannon Fodder" I said out loud, partially to my self, partially to me. I couldn't believe it, how fucked up this guy was.

"Good bye Jackson" The Admiral replied, pointing towards to the door for me to exit.

"Sleep with one eye open." I whispered

"What?" The Admiral said to me, I'm not sure if he heard me or not. I didn't care anyway. I then pushed my chair back and began to walk out of the office, but I turned back to look at the Admiral in the face again, and then swinging both my arms quickly I smacked my cuffs against one of my armed guards face, instantly knocking him out and loosening the cuffs. The other guard didn't have enough time to react as I was instantly on him. I kneed him in the stomach and then smashed my cuffs onto his head, finally breaking them. Both guards where completely unconscious or worse. I rubbed my wrists and picked up the MAB5 off of one of the armed guards and aimed it straight at the Admiral.

"Jackson, you're making a grave mistake. Listen if you put the weapon down I won't request you shot dead like a wild animal. We could place you in a nice prison cell on Mars or if you like on Earth" The Admiral pleaded. He was a horrible bargainer, and I sort of chucked at the option. I aimed the rifle at his face.

**"Good night Admiral" I said to him.**


	3. Fool me once

"Please I don't deserve to die." The Admiral pleaded with me. He looked at me in the face, his face full of true fear. He seemed about 50 or older, with a bald head and scars along his whole face.  
"Why not?" I asked.  
"Because I have children! 3 of them... Look!" The admiral began shuffling around his desk until he took out a picture of him along with 3 little kids. They all looked about 6 to 7 ish. The Admiral did look like your typical pedophile...  
I continued to have my MA5b trained on the Admiral, a thought began to formulate in my mind.  
"I'll let you live Admiral." I said, not dropping the rifle from his face though.  
"Yes, thank you so much, you won't regret this Jackson." The Admiral began, but he silenced him quickly with a slap across the face.  
"What the fuck?" He began to say  
" I'm not going to jail" I said.  
"Of course not Jackson! You didn't kill anyone, you can just walk out now or if you want you can stay in the UNSC." The Admiral offered  
"Stay in the UNSC?" I asked him, almost humoressly. The man thought I would want to stay in the UNSC after this bull shit.  
" Yes you can stay, and even get a promotion if you wish." The Admiral concluded and straighten out his uniform. " So do we have our selves a deal.. Vanguard"  
He had just called me by my designated code name when I'm within the war theatre. Vanguard was a name that Richard chose for me, it was a formidable attack formation. It would be able to destroy fleets at a time.  
"No, fuck the UNSC" I said to the Admiral.  
" I'm going to leave, and the UNSC will never come looking for me. Correct Admiral?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, once you leave the Divine Dignity you'll be home free Jackson Have a good life.. And thank you." The Admiral concluded. I took the assault rifle away from his face and walked out of the room. I began to walk faster towards the hangar bay. I was going to go fucking home, ignoring the military police who shouted at me for having a weapon outside of the armory.


	4. Shame on me

The Pelican began to rock violently as we began to break into atmosphere. I began to straighten my arms to try and wake my self up completely. The flight had been about 6 hours. I was tired as hell and fell asleep literally the second I had gotten onto the Pelican, which had been occupied by other Marines going home from war. Most of those marines where either in line trying to see our descent onto the planet, Tyreen or where still sleeping. I sighed and pulled out my combat knife from one of my bags. The knife was a standard UNSC issued combat knife, with a black handle and a 4 inch blade.  
Along the blade was the word Eclipse, it was Richard's designated name for the war theatre. I etched the name into the knife the day he died, and vowed that every enemy combatant I killed would be slit again by this knife, every kill I made would be Richards.  
"Everyone sit your asses down, we're about to land." The pilot announced over the com system wired within the Pelican.  
Home sweet fucking home.

When I arrived onto Tyreen I hired a Taxi to take me home. I lived with my parents on a farm on the outskirts of Aidra one of the biggest cities on Tyreen. The drive would take about another hour, but I didn't go to sleep again. I hadn't seen my parents nor my sister for about a year. The last time was at a Richard's funeral. Anyway my parents had lived on that farm for a long time. I'm 22 and they've been living their since before I was born, when I was there for the wake the farm was beginning to fall apart. There was no central heating and since the funeral was in the winter the whole place was freezing. If Richard was still alive he would have said it was colder than being glassed by the Covenant. I looked out the window to see what looked like Pelicans high up in the sky flying towards the direction of the farm. I was about 20 minutes away from the farm, and although I didn't see where the Pelicans where going something told me it was bad. I could just feel it, Pelicans should never fly that low in civilian environments.  
"Can you hurry it up?" I asked the driver. The feeling of excitement inside of me had died. It had transformed into anxiousness and worry.

Eventually I did get to the farm. I almost cried, as well. I had stepped out of the cab to see the farm on fire. I heard screaming, and gunshots along with laughs.  
Laughs...  
I turned back to the cab driver, who had taken out his mobile phone to call the police when he was shot in the head. The mobile phone flying out of his hand and landing on the ground. Quickly my ODST training skills took over me and I ran behind the taxi cab and took cover. I drew my combat knife, the only weapon at my disposal and waited. 10 minutes went by until I heard some one walking towards the taxi. I tensed my body as they walked closer, I gripped my knife in my hand. As they walked right next to me I stabbed them in the leg. They lowered there torso down a bit in shock and I stood up quickly and brought my knee into contact with their face. I then took my knife and stabbed them in the back of the neck and the threw their crumpled body onto the floor. I crouched back down and grabbed there BR. The person I had just killed was an ODST...  
For fucks sake.  
I heard more steps coming closer towards me, then I heard some one yelling  
"Joan! Joan where are you?" The person yelled.  
My heart nearly stopped. It was my younger brother, he was 7.  
"Joan!... Jackson is that you?" I heard my Brother say. His name was Jim.  
I poked out of my makeshift cover to see an ODST walk over to Jim, armed with a M90 pump action shotgun.  
Shit.  
"JIM MOVE" I yelled as I brought my BR to my shoulder and tried to fire, but it was out of ammo. As I cursed time seemed to slow down as Jim looked my way, and the ODST armed with the shotgun pulled the trigger and then, Jim was gone. I threw my BR to the ground and sprinted forward, my knife in one palm a fist in the other. I jumped ontop of  
the ODST and shoved the knife through his visor, without thinking I spun the ODST around just as a sniper shot rang out and hit the ODST in the chest. I picked up the MA5b assault rifle the ODST had dropped and shot from my hip as I dropped my human shield and ran behind a barrel of hay. I kneeled behind my new makeshift cover, gripping my MA5b and waited. 5 minutes went by until I saw a grenade fly overhead and land about a foot from me, I reached for it and threw it back. The grenade exploded in mid air, injuring no one sadly. I began to wait again, gripping my assault rifle, waiting for something to happen.  
10 minutes went by, then 20. Eventually 40 minutes went by, until I heard something.  
"Echo 19 we need pickup, two casualties." Some one said, I quickly popped my head out to see 4 other ODSTs walking forward into the hayfields that surrounded the farm. I lifted my assault rifle, checked how much ammo I had and then sprinted forward.


	5. Fool me twice

I sprinted forward, my Assault rifle facing upwards the safety off. I kneeled next to another pile of hay, I was about 10 feet from the 4 ODSTs. They where all armed with silenced SMGs, each outfitted with normal ODST outfits. One of them removed his helmet to reveal a female, she was tanned with long black hair.  
"Allison, Echo 19 ETA in 15 minutes" one of the ODSTs next to her said  
"Good" Allison said, she then turned and looked in my direction.  
"That should give us enough time to deal with the shit stain we forgot to clean up here." She hefted her Silenced SMG and fired a spray towards me. I I ducked back into my cover instantly as bullets went overhead. I brought my MA5b to my shoulder and fired at her. I got her in the leg and she crumpled to the ground, as her squad mates tried to figure out what happen I pulled my knife out of its sheath and jumped out of the hayfield. I sprinted forward and grabbed one ODST and pulled him into a headlock just as the other two began to open fire. I used the ODST I had in a headlock as human shield, and then threw my knife into the visor of one of the ODSTs shooting at me. He fell to the ground dead, as the other ODST turned towards his fallen comrad, I dropped my now dead human shield and used his SMG to finish off the last one. I then turned towards Allison, and looked her in the face.  
Then I remembered.

Allison had been a member of my ODST squad about 3 years back. She was just a recruit then, fumbling with her HEV pod seat, she kept saying she was gonna die.  
It wasn't until after we had landed did she say how much she loved jumping into hell, Richard had really thought she was cool.

Cool my ass, she and her squad just killed my fucking family.

I went over to one of the dead ODST bodies and removed a pistol from their holster. I checked the safety off, and walked over to Allison, she had tried to crawl away blood her blood all over the already damp ground.

"Hey Ally." I said, my voice full of venom and hatred.  
"... Vangaurd?" She said confused. She looked towards me, her eyes wide open.  
"Holy shit, Vangaurd? Holy fuck. What are you doing here? What the fuck did you do! She yelled.  
" Ally you know that farm you and your fucktards just burned? The little kid you killed? That was my brother, this was my families farm." I yelled towards her, tears beginning to stream down my face.  
"Holy shit" Ally said  
"Vangaurd I'm sorry, where's Eclipes he wasn't in the farm was he?" Ally said, her eyes still wide and terrified  
"NO YOU FUCKING RETARD, ECLIPES IS DEAD. HES BEEN DEAD FOR A YEAR BECAUSE OF THIS BULLSHIT MILITARY THEY CALL THE UNSC. " I yelled , I was full out bawling now.

"Vangaurd- Jackson.. I'm so sorry I didn't know.." Ally began

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" I yelled. If she fucking thought I was about to just let it go after she just killed my fucking family she had another thing coming. I was going to fucking kill her. I walked towards her with my newly acquired magnum from one of the fallen ODSTs.

"Jac-Jackson what are you doing?!" Ally whispered, her voice soft in fear.

"Good bye Ally. Admiral Tagez will be with you shortly." I said, then I pulled the trigger.  
The magnum pulled back, the bullet flying out of the chamber and towards Ally.

Her head flew backwards as the bullet burried it's self into her skull. Then she lay still, dead.

I looked up into the sky, I could see their Pelican coming in for an estimated time of arrival of about 3 minutes. I quickly ran back into the hay fields, a new plan formulating in my mind. I whipped the last tear out of my eye, from then on I would shed no more.

I waited in the hay fields as the Pelican landed. The bay doors opened and 3 marines exited.

"What the fuck?" one of the marines said, looking at the carnage infront of them. I checked my magnum and saw that I had 6 shots left in it, enough for two in each marine. I smirked and walked out of the hay field with my magnum behind my back, and my other hand grabbing my stomach and I faked being injured  
"Help, I was just tending to my cattle when I stray shot hit me in the stomach" I told the marines. One of the marines turned towards me, as I pretend to stumble. As he got close enough I grabbed him and spun him into a headlock, and took my other hand away from my back and shot the two other marines.  
I then choked the marine I had in my headlock to death and let go of him as his body crumpled to the floor.  
I checked my ammo again, 4 bullets left.  
I smirked and walked toward the pelican

"What the fuck is going on out there" the pilot yelled, he turned around and I shoved my magnum into his face.  
"Shut the fuck up and fly me to the Divine Dignity" I told him.


	6. Shame on you

The Pelican was about 15 minutes from docking onto the Divine Dignity. I had put on an ODST suit I had stripped off of one of the guys I had killed on the farm. His name was Razor, and was a close quarters specialist. I had grabbed his shotgun off him and had reloaded the shotgun, and my magnum while on the pelican. I had also take and SMG and slung it over my shoulder. While the Pilot flew I had also wired C4 all along the side of the Pelican as a distraction for when I got far enough from the docking bay. I was ready to kick ass and chew bubble gum, except I was all out of bubble gum.  
"We'll be docking in 3 minutes." The Pilot said, he still sounded nervous.  
"Once you land this thing I won't hurt you." I lied, I was planning on shooting the bastard the second we landed. I stood infront of the bay doors, and checked to make sure I had everything I needed. 3 minutes went by slowly, but eventually I felt the Pelican land with a loud BOOM as it came in contact with the docking bay floor. I went into the cockpit, told the Pilot thank you and then took out my knife and jammed it through his screen visor, killing him. I yanked my knife out, cleaned it off with my gloved hand and then slipped it into my boot. I then walked out of the already opened bay doors of the pelican and into the docking bay of the Divine Dignity. I walked forward quickly planning on going straight to the Admiral, putting a cap in his ass, jumping on another Pelican and get back to Tyreen with a clean kill. I was so busy fantasizing about how I was going to blow the Admirals brains out that I didn't notice the 5 ODSTs walking up to me.  
"Hey Razor!" One of the ODSTs said to me as he jogged over to me.  
" Razor man, Jesus you look like shit. " the mystery man said.  
" Fuck you." I said in a low gruff voice, pretending to sound pissed and to get the ODSTs to keep walking.  
"Yeah alright what evs Razor, but just so you know the Admiral wants a word with you. Congrats on being the surviving member of your squad you fucking bastard." The mystery man shouted as he kept walking. I smirked under my visor and kept walking faster this time. I had jogged from the docking bay to the admiral quarters in about 15 minutes, by the time I got there it turned out that the Admiral had actually been at his command station in the command deck of the ship. A thought began to formulate in my mind, could I possibly take down the whole frigate by killing the crew? After that I could pretend to be trying to evacuate from the frigate as well as everyone else, no one would care to notice in the carnage that would begin when the frigate began to drop into orbit. I began to forumlate and perfect the plan as I continued to walk towards the command deck.

I turned around the corner and was about 20 feet from the command deck. The only thing that separate me where 2 marines, both armed with pump action shotguns. I aimed my Shotgun at both the marines and squeezed the trigger. Although the shot didn't harm anyone both of the marines where dazed as the shot came so suddenly. I then aimed at one of the marine's head, killing him as his head became red paste. I then turned to the other marine, who was just beginning to collect his thoughts and I fired, hitting him in the chest. He fell down, the wind knocked out of him. I walked over to him, took my pistol out of its holster and fired once, putting a clean hole in his head.  
I then stepped over the bodies and walked into the brig.

I walked slowly into the brig, watching a bunch of the techies running around and directing the ship away from the planet. I took my pistol and fired a full round into the ceiling.  
WARNING IT GETS A LITTLE GRAPHIC HERE, ITS NOT HORRIBLY DISGUSTING AS I DONT GO INTO GREAT DETAIL, BUT DEPENDING ON HOW MESSED UP YOUR MIND IS YOU MIGHT PICTURE IT DIFFERENTLY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
"Listen up Pussies!" I yelled loudly, all the techies had already had my attention.  
"If you wanna keep your ball sacks I suggest stepping away from the computers." I yelled. All the techies inched away from their consoles.  
I then turned towards the Admiral.  
"Hello Admiral" I said, he couldn't tell who I was under the mask. It didn't matter, anyway.  
I pulled out my magnum and aimed it at his head.  
"Fool me once, shame on me." I began  
"W-what? Who.. Who are you" The Admiral stuttered as he asked.  
I pistol whipped him across the face. He dropped to the floor and began to whimper.  
"You fucking bastard." I said, then I grinned under my visor.  
"I'm Corporal Razor." I pointed my magnum at the admiral.  
"And This is for Richard I said to him" Then I fired the magnum.  
Once, twice, three times, four times.  
I kept firing until the magnum was empty, then I reloaded and fired again.  
Eventually I had fired 3 mags into the admiral. He looked like swiss cheese.  
I looked at the other techies, remembered my plan and ordered them all to group around in a corner. Then I looked on my belt and saw the plasma grenade that Recker had somehow obtained. I guessed it was some type of prize for him as you typically have to turn in all covenant weapons you get on the field to ONI but he still had his. I unclipped the plasma grenade and careful examined it. Impress down on the touch tones that primed and the grenade and threw it at the group of techies. The grenade contacted one of the techies face, a female with reddish hair. She screamed as she turned around to her colleagues. I then turned my head away just was the grenade went off. Red paste splattered half my body. I turned towards the carnage briefly, not stopping to examine what I had just done. I wouldn't have been a good idea. Instead I walked towards the exact and began running towards the hangar. The Divine Dignity began turning sideways as there was no one keeping it on course, because of this tilt it was being taken back into the planets orbit. Alarms began to go off as the ship began to crash down, I began to run faster towards the hangar and jumped onto the first Pelican I saw. Running into the cockpit I saw the pilot, who was setting up his ship for evacuation. I put my magnum to his head, and told him to close the bay doors and get us the fuck out of here. The pilot simply nodded and we began to move out of the hanger.

I just murdered an UNSC Admiral and crashed his ship, and I was about to get off scot free.


	7. The Start

Authors Note~

Hello everyone I'm back! I would just like to say thank you for reading my story, and I would also really appreciate if people would write reviews! I want to know what I'm doing wrong or if I'm actually doing something right! Shoutout to my good friends ChrisClaw773 and TheUnified. You guys are awesome :D  
_

"You idiot, you're going to make us crash!" I yelled at the pilot. We had been able to narrowly avoid being killed on the frigate, and since then the pilot had been jerking off in the pilot seat and wasn't flying straight. "Swing a left. Holy shit man that's a right. Don't you know your fucking directions!" I yelled at the pilot in anger. I began to see Aidra in the distance, and I told the pilot to set us off now. Unfortunately the pilot jerked the nose of the pelican down and shot forward at full speed. I pistol whipped him in the back of the helmet and took the controls of the Pelican and leveled us forward. I then tried to land us but instead the Pelican crashed into the ground. Since we where not very high up the damage was light. I cursed loudly and removed my knife from my boot. I slit the pilots throat and exited the crashed Pelican. I unhooked a grenade from my belt, chucked it into the Pelican and turned forward and began my long trek to the large city of Aidra.

I eventually made it to Aidra, sweaty and extremely smelly. I had ditched my SMG and shotty at the Pelican, and had stripped off the ODST armor. I was wearing a simple blue long sleeve shirt and jeans, with my magnum tucked under my belt and shirt. I had slipped my knife into my boot and was ready if the UNSC had gotten light of my actions. Even if they did find anything though, they would think it was Razor, who's dead body was actually on the frigate currently. It was actually pretty slik how I got away with it, not to mention once I had gotten onto the Pelican I had activated the C4 I had placed on the original Pelican I had flew onto the Frigate with. The resulting blast had made even more chaos. Now the Frigate was set on a crash landing some where in the ocean, and because of the fire I had caused fueling stations all around the docking bay to explode and trapped approximately 23 thousand military and docking personnel on the frigate. According to the radio that was playing throught the city anyway.  
I continued to walk through Aidra, I planned on seeing my long time friend Anderson. He also was an ODST with me and Richard. The three of us where like brothers, and when Richard died he left the UNSC claiming they where "bullshit shoveling assholes"  
I kind of agreed with him now.  
Anyway Anderson lived on Block 16, and I was currently on Block 14. I estimated it would take me 6 minutes to reach his block if I jogged lightly there. So I did.  
As I was jogging I bumped into a middle aged man. He was about 6 foot 4 and was wearing a suit and was carrying a large bag.  
"Who the fuck are you to bump into me? Bitch" He said to me, and then spit directly in my face. I didn't know what to say, I had just bumped into this kid and he spits in my face.  
"Who the fuck you?" I asked to him, I didn't wait for a reply though as directly after I slugged him across the face with my fist. He collapsed to the ground gripping his jaw and seemed to be whimpering.  
"This is why you don't fucking spit in other peoples faces hotshot. You might not know when some one is an ex marine." I said to him matter of factly.  
"Ahh, you where in the UNSC? That explains your ignorance, pig." The man said to me.  
He then removed a pistol from his back pocket and aimed it at me. I chuckled a bit, the thing was empty and the safety was still on.  
"Don't laugh you mother fucker! I'm about to pop you right here on the street!" He yelled  
"Yeah what ever." I said, I kicked him in the arm making him drop the pistol. I then picked up the weapon and chucked it into the street. It scattered on the street a bit and was then ran over by a car.  
" You Fucker! That costed me like 600 military credits." The man whined.  
"Yeah, fuck you too." I told him. I then turned around and continued walking to Anderson's house.

I eventually reached Anderson's block, and had been waiting on his door step for like 15 minutes.  
I continued to knock until he eventually opened the door.  
He looked much more different than when I last saw him last year.  
For one he had new scars all over his face, and his hair had grown out a lot.  
He was wearing an undershirt and jeans, he was also gripping an old fashion double barrel shotgun.  
"Jesus Anderson, you look like shit." I said, as he let me inside his home chuckling.  
"You look the same Jackson." Anderson replied, his house looked almost as bad as he did. It was pretty dark and smelled like old gym shorts. I stumbled over something and when I went to check what it was it was an MA5b assault rifle.  
"My God Anderson. What are you preparing for? The zombie apocalypse?" I asked him. He flipped on a light switch and revealed that the whole room was actually piled up with guns and different assortments of ODST armor.  
"Anderson... How did you get all this shit?" I asked him, he had enough crap to supply a Milita for like 5 years.  
"I collect" he replied simply.  
"You are one fucked up mother fucker" I told him jokingly.  
"Jackson, we need to talk." Anderson said, he motioned for me to sit on a crumby couch he had pulled out of wall. I sat down and tried to get comfortable, but the thing felt like a brick.  
"Jackson have you gone back to the farm recently?" Anderson asked.  
My heart stopped beating for a second. I began to sweat a lot as I began to remember what happen.

But I didn't cry.

"Yes. I know Anderson, and that's why I'm here." I told him. He raised an eyebrow at that.

"You know the crashing UNSC frigate?" I asked him  
"Yeah" he replied.  
" I caused that. I killed the crew and Admiral. Slaughtered them actually."  
I replied  
"Holy shit." Anderson replied, his voice spiked with excitement  
He really was a fucking physco.  
"Holy shit man, that's.. Thats... Holy shit. " He said excitingly.  
Then he looked at me with a hard face.  
"So why are you here exactly?"

"Well after I crashed the frigate and shit something began to formulate in my mind.  
I want to make a team of elite killers.  
And with this team, we'll take the UNSC off their mighty fucking high horses and show them that they can't fuck around with anyone they please."  
I told him. Anderson looked at my in shock, then he began to nod slowly.  
"You want to make a strike team..." He said  
"Of the very best." I replied, hoping he would buy into it.  
He did.  
"How many people should we have on our strike team?" He asked.  
"About 4, that way we can move around quickly." I replied.  
"This is going to be so fucking sick." Anderson replied. Then he stopped talking .  
"Wait, I have the perfect thing for our uniforms." He said, then he left and disappeared in a door I hadn't noticed when I walked into the home.  
15 minutes went by of him shuffling inside the closet until he came out again this time holding an ODST uniform. But it wasn't any uniform, instead of the normal black uniform it was all white. The chest plate was the only part of the uniform that wasn't completely white, it was a dark gray and had the symbol of a burning knife on it. Under that was a place to put a name.  
"I've only made one, but I can make 3 more." He said.  
"Great I said."  
"So uhm.. I need a name to put on it." He said.  
"Like what?" I replied, I was standing up and getting ready to leave  
"Like the one you had when you where in the UNSC?" He said.  
"You mean Vangaurd?" I asked him.  
"Yeah" he replied.  
"... Sure." I replied quickly, all of a sudden I wanted to leave his house. It smelled like some one took a major crap in it.  
"Alright... Well I'll see you later I guess." He said.  
We shook hands and I turned to leave, until Anderson stopped me.  
"Jackson?" He asked  
"What." I replied gruffly.  
"Why do you want to do this?" He asked me, his face stone cold.  
"The UNSC don't understand what justice is. They rule their citizens with an iron fist, all of the colonies are pressed under their thumb. The UNSC spies on their citizens and when we strike out they hit us back HARD. The citizens of these colonies need to stand up to the UNSC but they can't.  
They're not powerful enough to fight back so they don't. They crawl into a fetal position and cry.  
The citizens of the UNSC colonies need an intervention. Something to give them hope, to strike a revolt to end the UNSC.  
And we my friend, are their divine intervention.


	8. Intervention

Authors Note~  
Thank you so much for the reviews! The critizim that I received was extremely helpful, especially the part where Jackson might be a little too over powered just for a simple marine. As for Jackson killing innocents and suddenly have a complete disdain towards the UNSC is well.. He's not in the best mental state, and his mental state will be sort of a second conflict within the story.  
Anyway! Read on!

1 year later

I gripped my SMG as the civilian SUV hit a sharp turn and sent me bumping into Rain, she had been the scout on our strike force. The one that me and Anderson had built from the ground up. The civilian SUV hit another sharp turn and I bumped into Rain again.  
"Jesus Vanguard, I know you want to bang me but atleast buy me a drink first" She said jokingly.  
"Yeah keep telling your sell that Rain" I replied to her. I looked into the drivers seat at Anderson, who's new name was now Unified when in combat situations.  
"Unified can you try not to wreck the car before we get to the ONI building?" I asked.  
"If you wanted a stable driver you could have driven with Diety." He replied, as he put his foot on the gas and ran a red light. Diety was the medic on our team, he drove his own car and was going to be stationed a bit farther away from the actual mission. He would be the extraction along with being the back up if we fucked up anything. I began to think about the mission we where about to embark on. It was our first mission as a team, our first real one anyway. He had ambushed a UNSC convoy transferring nuclear missiles a few months back. We dumped the missiles on an automated merchant ship and detonated it out in space, but it wasn't that hard of a mission.  
This mission, operation 'Red Sea' was the big one.  
We had been training a week after me and Unified had created the initial strike force. Our mission was to go into the ONI building, get into the basement and there Unified would activate a bomb. Once the bomb was activated we would travel out of the building and get to a safe distance and then trigger the explosion. We hoped that having people see the ONI building fall would strike the citizens of Aidra to revolt against the tyrannical government. The UNSC had become the governing body for all Human collected worlds, after the UNSC vs Covenant war. Since then the UNSC have made major changes, and civilians have begun to try to resist these changes. The UNSC in turn have resorted to violence and the slaughter of many innocent men, women and children.  
The UNSC are monsters.  
"Vangaurd we're coming in on the ONI office complex, ETA 5 minutes." Unified yelled from behind the wheel.  
"Good, put the pedal to the metal!" I yelled back at him.  
"What the fuck does that even mean?" Stalker said from the passenger seat. Stalker was a strange guy, he rarely talked and when he did it was either to insult you or to tell you to shut up.  
"It means to go really fast" I told him.  
"Oh.. Why can't you just say for him to speed it up?" He asked.  
"Because I didn't alright!?" I replied back angrily.  
"ETA in 1 minutes, hold on tight I'm driving through the window at full speed!" Unified yelled, as the SUV rammed into the building at 68 MpH and smashed through the window. I grabbed my modified ODST helmet and threw it on my head. The Helmet pressurized and would be literally impossible to remove unless I pressed a button attached to my wrist. I then grabbed my SMG and kicked open my door. I immediately opened fire at a security guard running towards us with a MA5b. He dropped like a ragdoll. I then swept around the room to only see office workers and staff.  
"Get the fuck out of here if you want to live to see your fucking children again!" I yelled at them. They all got up, probably shitting them selves and ran out of the building. I looked behind at the SUV and waited for Rain,Unified and Stalker to get out and put on their helmets.  
"We're clear on this floor it seems" I said. I put a nav marker indicating where and how to get to the basement on the group radar.  
"Let's move guys, quickly. Rain you're on point" I said.  
Rain nodded and moved infront, followed by stalker, then Unified, then me.  
We passed through a corridor and went down one flight of stairs without incident. We where about 3 floors down into the building when a door opened and an ODST walked out. Luckily Rain had saw him also and she opened up on him with her silenced SMG. The ODST fell to the ground, but not before the door closed. Shouts begin to originate from the room the ODST had just walked out of. I primed a grenade and cooked it for 2 seconds, then I threw it into the room. The grenade exploded, and I yelled for Rain to move into the room. She obeyed and opened the door all the way and was hit with a burst in the chest.  
"Shit!" I yelled.  
Stalker had acted quickly and grabbed her before she fell to the ground and dragged her back in the stairwell. I primed a flash bang and threw it into the room along with another grenade.  
I heard the flashbang go out, then the grenade, then I opened the door fully and sprinted inside the room firing my SMG. I sprinted behind a desk just as one of the security opened fire. I popped out of my makeshift cover and fired at security guard. I then lowered my self back into cover as the guard returned fire at me. Then I heard yelling as it sounded like more security guards had moved into the hall way. I heard more gunshots as they all seemed to start shooting near the doorway.  
I primed my last grenade and rolled it out from under the metal desk towards the guards.  
The grenade exploded, sending shrapnel all over the room. I popped out of cover, turned on my X-Ray sensors on my visor and began firing at the white skeletal outlines in the smoke. I emptied an entire clip and then reloaded and crouched behind my cover.  
"Unified, Rain. You guys alright back there?" I asked over my communicator wired into my helmet.  
"Yeah, we're good. Rain got hit just below her breast plate, I'm having Stalker get up upstairs to Diety while me and you go downstairs with the bomb" Unified said as he walked into the office.  
"Alright, let's move. We've been put off 5 minutes, which gives us 10 more until the marines are all over the building." I told him. I threw my empty SMG to the ground and removed my silenced pistol.

Me and Unified went down 4 more flights of stairs until finally arrived at the basement.  
I crouched behind the stair rail with my pistol pointed up the stairs.  
"Hurry and set that bomb up Unified. We don't have much time." I told him  
"Yup I'm doing this as fast as I can. " He replied as he continued to set up the bomb.  
I continued looking up the stair well, listening to anything that might gives way the location of any Marine trying to get downstairs.  
" I'm done!" Unified yelled. He grabbed his m90 shotgun off the ground and began to go up the stairwell. I followed after him. We continued to walk up the stairwell until we got to the lobby. The sound of UNSC pelicans roared outside and UNSC marines where stationed at the door.  
"How the fuck are we suppose to get out?" Unified said as we both crouched behind the secretary desk.  
"Do you still have that spartan laser?" I asked him  
"Yeah, at my house." He replied.  
"Stalker, do you know how to use an SL?" I asked him over the radio.


	9. Stalker

Author Note - Thanks for more reviews! I love the critizim, and I'll also start working on making Jackson less OP.  
_

I aimed my SOCOM pistol at the door, waiting for Stalker to fire the spartan laser at the Pelican hovering near the building. The bomb was ready to detonate, but we needed to get to a safe enough distance. I had sent Stalker to go back to Unified's house to retrieve the Spartan Laser.  
"Firing on the Pelican now" Stalkers voice crackled over the com. My muscles tensed for a second, and then I heard the explosion. I looked outside to see the Pelican crash into a building across the street, startling the marines who where getting ready to breach the building.  
"Unified, move! NOW" I yelled as I sprinted from my cover towards the door. I saw the other SUV Diety had been driving come flying down the road towards the building, Stalker was hanging half way out the passenger seat window firing at the Marines with an SMG. Diety turned the SUV a bit and stopped the SUV right infront of the ONI building. I opened the back of the van and jumped in, followed by Unified who fired a couple of shots at the few marines who tried to stand up. He then closed the door and pounded on the side of the van, signaling Diety to get us the hell out of here.  
"How's Rain?" I asked Diety as he swerved through traffic.  
"She's fine, the bullet went straight through her shoulder." He replied.  
"That's great, do you see the UNSC foll-" I was saying before I was cut off by the sound of gunfire and the pings of bullets bouncing off the side of the SUV  
"Shit" Unified said as he looked out the window. I did the same and saw a warthog driving after us, the marine in the passenger seat firing at us with an MA5C.  
I smashed open my window and hung my self out a bit and fired at the Marine.  
I nicked him in the shoulder, but it was enough to startle him and caused him to drop his weapon. I then fired at the driver, the driver freaked out and swerved his car into oncoming traffic on the other side of the car.  
I brought my self back into the SUV and yelled at Diety to fucking speed it up.  
He continued to drive and swerve between cars. I checked how much ammo I still had for my SOCOM. I was only able to come up with 2 other mags.  
"There's a road block here Vanguard. What should I do?" Diety said from the drivers seat.  
"Keep going" I told him. I then looked at Stalker in the passenger seat.  
"Do you still got that Spartan laser?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, what did you think I would do with it, eat it?" He asked.  
"Just hand it over" I replied.  
He handed me the Spartan Laser that he had tucked into the front of the car and I gripped it while I hung my self out the window again. This time it was a lot harder since the SL weighed a shit ton.  
I tried to get the rectal on the Warthogs that made up the roadblock. When I decided that this was as good as I would ever get it I fired. The recoil forced me to drop the weapon onto the ground and it fell to the road as we kept driving. As for the roadblock the shot had blown up a warthog and had caused a chain reaction between the others.  
"Keep driving! Full Speed!" I yelled at Diety.  
Diety literally slammed the gas pedal through the floor and rammed through the flames and wreckage of the roadblock. He continued to drive as the smoke revealed a line of ODSTs behind the roadblock. They all got into a ready to fire stance.  
"BRACE" I yelled just as the ODSTs began to fire onto the SUV.  
Bullets pinged against the whole van and punctured the windshield. Blood splattered the whole inside of the Van.  
"Stalker!... shit." I said as I continued to sit crouched in the back.  
"Deity?" I whispered.  
"Yeah?" He replied, nervous but alive, thank god.  
"Don't poke your head up, but push down on the gas until you hit something. Then keep going." I said.  
"Alright..." He replied.  
The car began to move slowly and then accelerate quickly making me roll a little bit on the van floor. I looked over to Unified who was uninjured throughout the whole ordeal.  
I felt something hit the Van and I poked my head up to see that we where driving past the ODSTs. I told Deity that he could lift his head up and he did, we then continued to drive for until we reached the abandon warehouse on the edge of the city.I hoped out of the car along with Unified and then open the passenger seat and dragged Stalker out. He had blood all over him and had multiple wounds in his lower and upper chest.  
"Shit..." I said as Unified helped me bring him into the Warehouse. Diety hopped back into the Van and drove it off towards the river the divides Aidra to the land outside the city. He was going to dump it into the river.  
Eventually Unified and I had gotten Stalker inside the Warehouse. Rain was sitting down on a chair watching the local news.  
"Seems like you guys put up a big fight back there- holy shit? What happen to Steven?" Rain asked as she got up to go look at Stalker.  
"He got hit while we where driving in the Van. We told him to fucking get down but he didn't." I told her.  
"Jesus Vangaurd..." Rain said as she looked down at Stalker, brushing a loose hair from his face.  
"God save him" Unified said.  
I looked at him for a second, as if he was insane.  
"God doesn't exist." I told him.


End file.
